Kiss of Death
by too enigmatic 2 b urs
Summary: Consequences. That's what Danny is left to deal with. Because he made his choice. (One-shot)


_**A/N:** I don't know what to say other than..._

_I don't own Danny Phantom._

* * *

><p><strong>Kiss of Death<strong>

Halloween. Trick or Treat.

But all he got was death.

Death knocked on his door and brought him a 'gift'. A lifeless body and a shattered heart. Death left the body and winked, he grinned and turned into dust. But the body remained. And the dead body was someone he knew, someone he cared about, someone he loved.

The body was her. Or at least someone she used to be. Now it was just a reminder, a stink in the morning, a slap in the face, an example of how life fucked with him. The body was not bloody, in fact, it was drained of blood. It was just broken, beyond repair.

It was a punishment for him. A consequence for what he did. Rather, for what he didn't choose to do. And death retaliated by making him choose once again.

As the sun the goes down, the body would mend and revive itself. She would open her eyes and she would see him. She would smile that lovely smile of hers and ask him what was wrong and what happened. He would try to tell her that everything was going to be okay but he wouldn't be able to tell her the truth for it hurt far too much. And she would remember and be able to figure it all out because she was smart that way. And he wouldn't have anything to do other than to admit that he couldn't do it, that he couldn't choose.

But he knew that in the end, she would make the decision for him because she was never evil. She always had a pure heart and despite what had been done to her, she would refuse to be evil. She would refuse their way and she would learn to hate herself, to pity herself. And if he was ever a second late or gone from her side, she would deteriorate and she would take matters in her own hands.

He couldn't let that happen.

With a grim determination carved on his face, he shed one last tear for her. He glanced at the window and saw the remaining rays of the departing sun. He took one last long stare at her. Her body, her face with the chalk-white skin and bruised lids closed. He wished to see her open those beautiful, glorious amethyst eyes but he was aware if he waited and let her open her eyes, it wouldn't be that magnificent shade of amethyst, it would be a pair of glowing, red orbs. But it would still be her eyes nonetheless.

He inhaled sharply as his arm snaked under the back of her neck and cradled her head. The sun was on its last minutes, any second now she would gasp for her first undead breath and her body would jerk to its undead state.

The sun sunk on a bank of clouds. Darkness enveloped the city.

He inhaled sharply.

Her body twitched and arched. He gripped her tighter as he positioned his right hand over her chest. She curled and her eyes popped open. Panic washed over her then recognition dawned in place.

"D-Danny—"

"I love you." He murmured and planted his lips on hers. She stiffened at his touch before she melted and kissed him back. He explored her mouth with the fervor of the desperation in his heart. They both stilled as the changes rapidly took effect, she whimpered and clutched at him as her mouth quivered. With a moan, her teeth extended and sharpened and he pulled back.

They stared at each other for a while. He could see her confusion building and her intense need growing, her eyes changing. Right at that moment, he sensed that she knew and corners of her eyes began to mist.

He steeled himself.

"I love you." He repeated firmly as he slammed back his lips on hers and simultaneously plunged the stake straight through her heart. She grasped him one last moment and froze. Tears streamed down from his face and he opened his eyes.

He only had a brief look on her face contorted in shock, pain and betrayal before she turned into dust in his hands. He was left with bits of sand and rivers of tears.

He no longer had a heart, no longer could feel it. His heart turned to dust along with her body.

He wished the stake could kill him too.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: **__I originally planned to post this on Halloween night but I hesitated because I felt that the idea of vampirism in DP fanfics is common by now but then I thought, 'why not give it a try?'_

_Kinda dark, right? Danny told Sam he loved her and then he killed her. My mind's going to sick and twisted places lately_. _I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing. _

_Thanks for reading and please let me know what you think._

_~T.E_


End file.
